


The Adventures of Dr. Foster (NOT the one from Gloucester)

by shybob



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybob/pseuds/shybob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-quiet evening in the Avengers' Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dr. Foster (NOT the one from Gloucester)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is actually the epilogue of a fic that's been sitting unfinished on my computer for two years. I'm posting it before someone beats me to the punchline.
> 
> Disclaimer: Thor and associated characters are property of Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Jack Kirby, and Mavel Studios, among others (not me).

* * *

Darcy pressed all the power buttons and cued up the volume. “That should do it.”

Thor looked down at the plastic intrument with a frown. “What do you wish me to do with this tiny lute?”

“Here: watch how I do this.” Darcy stood in Power Stance.

* * *

“Hmmwha?” Jane awoke in her lab, silent except for the few machines that hummed in standby mode. She absently reached up to the tingling on her face, and felt the creases from falling asleep on a stack of hardcopy. Again. Jane sighed, stood, and checked for drool before trudging towards her suite at the opposite end of ‘her’ floor of the Avengers’ Tower. She was still quite far from her quarters when she heard music. Apparently Darcy was partying hard enough to overcome SI soundproofing. 

“What the hell?” Jane had to shout to be heard over the music when she opened the door.

“Jane, I wish to ‘Rock and Roll All Night,’” Thor boomed. He had a giant grin on his face and a tiny plasitc guitar controller in his hands. Guitar Hero 3 continued to run on the 90 inch Starkscreen on one wall.

Darcy bounced on the couch like Tigger on crack. “Jane! Janey-Jane! Don’t you get it, Jane? Now he’s the God of Thunder...and Rock and Roll.”

* * *

Links for those who missed the KISS references: "God of Thunder" is off the Destroyer album http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYjlisHj6EM


End file.
